Urges (Spanish Espanol)
by SapphireRose578
Summary: Annie no entiende la forma en que se siente acerca de algunas cosas. Se promete a sí misma no perder el control, pero una noche, simplemente no pudo evitarlo. ArminxAnnie ; Traducido por GishelSasuhina


**A/N (English): SUPER HUGE THANK YOU TO GishelSasuhina for translating my fanfiction!**

**Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hajime Isayama.**

**Historia original por ****SapphireRose578****. Traducido por GishelSasuhina**

* * *

Annie odiaba las tentaciones que tenía. Nunca habían sido un problema antes. No estaba segura si era porque ella estaba madurando o porque lentamente se estaba convirtiendo tan intrínsecamente humana. De cualquier manera los pensamientos le disgustaban y los tenía en los peores momentos posibles.

La primera vez que sintió ese impulso, estaba entrenando con Eren Jaeger. Como de costumbre, ella lo había volteado de espalda y terminó montada sobre él, empujando su cuchillo de madera contra su garganta. El pecho de Eren subía y bajaba, golpeando su espalda sobre el suelo, con el ceño fruncido de ira porque había perdido, una vez más, contra Annie. Se quedó aún encima de él, respirando al compás de Eren. Sintió un cosquilleo estomacal y luego sintió un rubor en sus mejillas, ella se levantó, alejándose lo más rápido posible. Odiaba a Eren Jaeger, ella no quería tener nada que ver con ese niño, sin embargo, su cuerpo... su pequeño cuerpo humano había reaccionado de una forma tan lasciva.

La segunda ocasión fue incluso peor que la vez con Jaeger. Estaba sentada en el comedor con Reiner y Bertholdt, ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, cuando Mikasa se inclinó para recoger el plato que Eren había tumbado descuidadamente. Su camisa estaba desabrochada lo suficiente para que Annie obtuviera una visión clara de sus pechos. Ella se ruborizó y alejó su vista inmediatamente. ¿Desde cuándo había sido una pervertida? Mirar fijamente a los pechos era algo que lo chicos pervertidos harían... pero no ella. Además ella tenía sus propios pechos a la vista. Por supuesto, pero mirándose a ella misma no le hizo sentir lo de antes. Annie airadamente salió del comedor aquella noche, dejando a Bertholdt y Reiner completamente confundidos.

La tercera vez fue un poco más perdonable. En el camino de regreso después de ducharse, había caminado por el mismo lugar que Bertholdt y Reiner, había dos personas besándose en un callejón. No había tenido la _intención_ de caminar cerca de ellos, pero cuando escuchó unos ruidos extraños, se fue a investigar y, para su sorpresa, eran sus dos amigos, besándose contra la pared del edificio. Su cara se puso roja y se tapó la boca lo más rápido que pudo, pero un pequeño suspiro escapó de sus labios. No podía negar los sentimientos que burbujean en su interior y justo cuando estaba a punto de dar la vuelta y correr, Bertholdt la llamo por su nombre.

– ¿A-Annie? – Jadeó. Ella los miró con los ojos abiertos, parpadeando varias veces antes de dar marcha atrás.

– L-lo siento – murmuró, finalmente al encontrar algo que decir cuando ella se dio la vuelta y corrió de regreso a la cama. Ella no dijo nada a nadie. Se metió en la cama en silencio y deseó que aquel impulso desapareciera.

Secretamente en su interior, lo que Annie había visto, se sentía un poco mejor... ver a Bertholdt y Reiner besándose. Claramente, ella no era la única que se sentía así.

A diferencia de ella, ellos habían encontrado la forma de... tratar con sus impulsos. Annie, sin embargo, estaba convencida de que no lo necesitaba para hacer frente a cualquier cosa.

La mañana siguiente, Annie estaba sola en el desayuno, contemplando lo que había visto, cuando una voz familiar la llamó por la espalda.

– ¡Buenos días, Annie! – era Armin. Rara vez lo veía sin su amigo Jaeger y Mikasa.

–Hola Armin– respondió ella en voz baja.

– ¿Está bien si desayuno contigo? No esperaba que nadie esté despierto aún – sonrió alegremente.

– Está bien– dijo ella mirando cómo se sentaba. Armin fue una de las únicas personas que de manera razonable... la asustó. No porque era fuerte, sino porque él era inteligente y Annie tenía miedo que se diera cuenta su forma de actuar.

– ¿Siempre estás despierta tan temprano? – le preguntó, comenzando una conversación normal.

–Sí. Siempre empiezo a entrenar a estas horas de la mañana.

–Debe ser por eso que eres muy fuerte – la elogió. Y ella solo se agacho. No quería hablar mucho con Armin, de hecho no quería hablar con nadie.

– ¿Quieres estar en la Policía Militar? – Armin le preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

– ¿Qué hay de ti? –le regresó a la pregunta, después de una larga pausa de silencio.

–No lo sé – se encogió de hombros. –Creo que probablemente vaya donde Mikasa y Eren escojan. Por supuesto, no soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar en los diez primeros para la Policía Militar– musitó frotándose la parte posterior de la cabeza. Aunque diciendo algo relativamente deprimente, él aún tenía una sonrisa en su rostro. Annie sintió un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas. Armin era lindo... pero trató de sacudir esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Se enorgullecía de no quedar atrapada en las emociones. Sobre todo, no se iba a quedar atrapada pensando en Armin Arlert. –Aunque estoy muy seguro que Eren ya ha decidido que se unirá a la Legión de Reconocimiento. – concluyo. Annie asintió con la cabeza centrándose en dejarlo hablar. – ¿Estás bien, Annie? tu cara está un poco roja– le señaló. Lo maldijo por ser buen _observador._

–Estoy bien– espetó ella, dejando que algunas muestras de enojo en su voz. Armin se ruborizó un poco.

– ¿Te estoy molestando? – le preguntó con timidez. Annie negó con la cabeza.

–No.

–B-bueno, creí que querías estar sola– se encogió en sus hombros. –Normalmente no me levanto tan temprano, y estaba pensando en correr un poco hoy, si quieres podemos hacerlo juntos. – la invitó. Annie bajó la mirada encogiéndose. Después de un chasquido hacia él, se sintió un poco mal decir que no.

–De acuerdo. – Ella lo siguió hacia afuera del comedor y empezó a correr con él.

Ella pudo haberlo estropeado fácilmente por él y, probablemente, abofeteado una vez, quizá dos veces. Armin no estaba en mala forma, sin embargo, era obvio que no lo hizo sobresalir al correr.

– No sé cómo tú...puedes correr...tan rápido... por tanto tiempo. – él se rió, cayendo en el suelo después haber corrido por un tiempo, Annie le tendió un vaso con agua.

–Gracias– dijo –Estoy seguro que me veo patético ante alguien como tú. – admitió en voz baja.

–No, yo…– Annie se detuvo y parpadeó un par de veces mientras lo miraba hacia abajo. El sudor chorreaba por su frente y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Annie se ruborizó, al verlo así sin aliento... ¿era atractivo? Se imaginaba lentamente, sentada en su regazo, presionando sus labios con los suyos... No estaba segura de su imaginación... todo lo que sabía era que tenía que salir. No podía estar sintiéndose de esta manera. No por Armin. Ni siquiera por nadie.

– ¿Annie…Annie? ... ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó, sus palabras la sacaron de su sueño. Ella negó con la cabeza.

–Yo no creo que seas patético. – habló y se alejo rápidamente, sin mirar atrás ni siquiera cuando él la llamó.

Annie no era la única chica que parecía estar frente a este problema, de todos modos. Los rumores habían estado llegando alrededor de que a Ymir y Christa se las habían visto juntas, como Reiner y Bertholdt. (Por supuesto, Annie no le había contado a nadie lo que había visto.) Mikasa recibía preguntas diariamente si ella elegiría a Eren o Jean lo cual, ella siempre respondía que su deber era proteger a Eren. Sasha no tenía ningún problema en decírselo a las chicas cuando estaban en las literas que ella había visto el pequeño amiguito de Connie. Sea cual sea el significado, Annie hubiese mentido, sin embargo ella se decía que no tenía curiosidad cada vez que las chicas hablaban de ese tipo de cosas.

– ¿Qué hay de ti, Annie? – Sasha le preguntó una noche. Annie giró la cabeza, sus ojos de color celestes se abrieron muy grandes.

– ¿Qué hay de mí? – preguntó con su voz monótona.

– ¿Quién te gusta? – Preguntó Sasha. Christa la miró con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Las chicas, obviamente pensaban que la estaban mezclando en su juego divertido, pero Annie no querían saber nada de eso.

– ¿Quién me gusta? – ella continuó el estúpido juego.

– ¡Sí, cual los chicos te gusta! – dijo Sasha, balanceando las piernas a un lado de la cama. Christa se ruborizó.

–O tal vez te gusta una de las chicas.

–...– Annie se detuvo y no respondió durante unos segundos. Pensó en el momento en que había estado sobre Eren. Pensó en el momento en que se había visto accidentalmente a Mikasa y entonces pensó en Armin... sentada contra el edificio, respirando pesado... –Nadie– dijo finalmente.

– ¡¿Enseriooo?! –dijo Sasha en voz alta. Ella se inclinó hacia la pequeña rubia –¿Ni siquiera Bertholdt o Reiner?– la apretó. La rubia colocó un mechón de su cabello detrás de la oreja y sacudió la cabeza lentamente.

–No.

–Awww…– Dijo Sasha –No eres muy divertida, Annie. –

–No sabía que estábamos aquí para divertirnos, Sasha, – replicó Annie. Ella no era de las que dejaba que sus compañeros información de ella, en especial Sasha. Ella se acostó y se dio la vuelta, ignorando a las niñas el resto de la noche.

Sin embargo este tipo de conversación se hizo aun más y más difícil de evitar. Las chicas estaban hablando de quien estaba saliendo con quien y los chicos estaban hablando de quien de las chicas eran las más bonitas y las más fáciles. Annie no tenía el tiempo o el interés de pensar en esas cosas. Ella estaba trabajando en mantenerse enfocada y no dejar que esos pequeños deseos humanos se interpongan en su camino.

–Las chicas dicen que eres asexual, Annie. – Reiner dijo tranquilamente un día en el almuerzo.

– ¡No le digas eso! – Bertholdt susurró en voz baja, pero ya era demasiado tarde, Annie ya había escuchado a Reiner. Su rostro se llenó de ira. Annie no podía entender por qué todo el mundo estaba tan obsesionado con estos deseos carnales.

–Dicen que tienes el impulso sexual de un titán. – Dijo Reiner. Se encendieron las fosas nasales de Annie. –Deberías tener cuidado con eso– soltó un bufido.

–Los Titanes no tienen órganos sexuales –respondió ella rotundamente. Reiner suspiró.

–Ese es el chiste, Annie – le dijo.

– Mmph… – respondió ella y rápidamente se alejó. Reiner se rió, pero Bertholdt parecía preocupado.

–Creo que la hiciste enojar, Reiner – dijo en voz baja.

– ¿En serio? ¡Nah!, así es Annie. – le dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia. Bertholdt fue detrás de Annie.

– ¡Oye Annie! – gritó, corriendo para poder alcanzarla.

– ¿Bertholdt…? – dijo su nombre.

– ¿Has estado bien últimamente? – le preguntó, genuinamente preocupado por la chica.

–Sí.

– D-de acuerdo, bueno, si quieres hablar de algo... puedes hacerlo… se que has pasado por unos momentos incómodos… desde… – Se detuvo lentamente. Annie se encogió en sus hombros.

– Supongo que no podemos hacer nada al respecto de los impulsos humanos. – dijo, dejando a Bertholdt de pie mirándolo avergonzado.

Y vaya que, estaba en lo cierto, cuando se despertó aquella noche en un sudor frío. Ella se sentó, jadeando. Ese sueño… su sueño… había llegado junto con la peor tentación que ella aún no había tenido. Había soñado que estaba en medio de Reiner y Bertholdt...ella sacudió su cabeza rápidamente y saltó de la cama. No, ella no iba a pensar en más de esas cosas. Se puso su sudadera con capucha y se dirigió afuera. Ella no iba a pensar en eso, pero cuanto menos trataba de pensar en eso, era cuando más lo hacía. La mano de Bertholdt acariciaba sus glúteos y besaba su cuello. Reiner la presionaba contra él, besándola, su mano se deslizaba lentamente hacia abajo...

– ¡Basta! – dijo en voz alta, poniendo una mano en su frente. Le temblaban las piernas, en una parte porque su estomago seguía incomodo cuanto más pensaba en ello, y por otra parte porque no se había puesto algo mas debajo, solo sus bragas. Dejó de correr y se sentó junto al árbol. Tenía que calmarse, esto no estaba pasando, esto no tenía que estar pasando. Annie Leonhardt no estaba controlado sus emociones. Annie Leonhardt no tenía impulsos humanos, pero... ella lo hacía. Acariciaba sus rodillas juntas y un pequeño chillido salió de sus labios. Deslizando su mano por sus bragas trataba de adaptarse a ella misma. Recordó que Reiner había estado tocándola allí y su respiración se aceleró mientras su mano se movía peligrosamente hacia esa área. Jadeó un poco, y cedió a frotarse la parte externa sobre sus bragas. Ella chilló de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte y movió su mano para cubrirse la boca.

– ¿Hola? – exclamó una voz desde un poco lejos. Annie contuvo el aliento. ¿Había alguien ahí fuera...? Tan tarde en la noche. Por supuesto, era sólo su suerte.

– ¿Annie? – Dijo Armin después de caminar por el otro lado del árbol, viéndola inclinándose hacia arriba contra él. Ella lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, con su mano aún tapándose la boca, por suerte había movido su otra mano.

– ¿A-Armin? – Suspiró ella sin retirar la mano de su boca.

El se arrodillo rápidamente, colocando su mano en la frente de ella.

– ¡Parece que está ardiendo! ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó.

– ¡¿QUÉ…QUÉ ESTÁS HACIENDO AQUÍ?! – Gritó y se cubrió rápidamente la boca de nuevo.

–Y-yo no podía dormir y después escuché un ruido extraño así que... yo...– sus ojos se abrieron... el rostro de Annie estaba enrojecido y se escondía detrás de un árbol... Annie Leonhardt estaba... 'NO' pensó, ella no podría estar… las chicas… ¿hacen esas cosas? Armin se sonrojó ante sus propios pensamientos. Tan inteligente como era Armin...pero a veces no era muy inteligente acerca de las chicas.

–A-Armin...– susurró mirando hacia abajo. Estaba avergonzada, ella no podía creer que había caído en aquel tentación humana y ahora Armin la estaba mirando…

–A-Annie... l-lo siento –susurró. –No sabía q-que tú estabas...– dijo mirando a otro lado de ella. Se apoyó contra el árbol enfrente de la de ella y enterró su rostro entre sus manos. Era evidente que estaba tan avergonzado como Annie. Ella parpadeó un par de veces, recordando su respiración contra el muro un par de días antes. Ella se sonrojó sintiendo un aprieto en estómago de nuevo.

Ella se levantó de su lugar y se acercó lentamente hacia donde Armin estaba sentado. Él movió su cara para mirarla.

–A-Annie... ¿qué estás...? – le preguntó en voz baja. Ella pasó una pierna por encima de él y poco a poco se deslizó hacia abajo, sentándose en su regazo suavemente.

–Cállate, Arlert – dijo entre dientes y rosando sus labios con los de él. Se sentía tan bien... húmedo, pero muy bien. Ella puso sus manos en sus mejillas y apretó sus labios aún más cerca. Él puso sus manos alrededor de su cintura y ella le dio un pequeño gemido contra sus labios. Finalmente estaba consiguiendo lo que quería durante la última semana y no estaba dispuesta a detenerse y dejarlo ir.

Ella depositaba besos en los labios del rubio, algunos eran lentos y sensuales, y otros estaban necesitados y desesperados. Armin no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo... pero no iba a detenerla. Annie era... hermosa y estaba en su regazo... besándolo como si ella lo necesitara más que cualquier otra cosa. Ella mecía sus caderas contra él, y él gemía contra ella. Tenerla sentada no era precisamente cómodo para él, pero no podía negar que besándola se sentía increíble. Ella deslizó su lengua por los labios de él, forzando su camino dentro de la boca del rubio. Bajando sus manos hacia su cuello, y lo apartó... necesitan un momento para respirar. Apoyó su frente contra la de él, con el pecho agitado.

– Annie... – Armin exhaló su nombre. –Annie... ¿qué estás haciendo...? – le preguntó.

–No lo sé...– admitió entre su propia respiración. –Yo solo... realmente… necesito esto – le dijo. Con esas palabras, Armin sentía que sus pantalones le apretaban y esperaba que Annie no se diera cuenta. Tragó saliva.

–E-está bien… ¿p-puedo…–balbuceó. Era obvio que estaba nervioso... pero a Annie no le importó... ella lo deseaba… a él.

–Haz lo que quieras – dijo, inexpresiva.

–D- de acuerdo – Armin tartamudeó y apretó sus labios contra su cuello con suavidad.

– ¡Ghhmm! – Ella gimió en voz alta y se dio una palmada sobre su boca. Armin, satisfecho con los resultados de su experimento, prosiguió a besar su cuello, succionando suavemente su piel. Ella siguió tapándose la boca...estaban técnicamente afuera. Armin la había escuchado antes, ella no podría soportar la vergüenza si alguien los encontrara a los dos. Los labios de Armin en su cuello era exactamente lo que necesitaba. Todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente y sensible, ella estaba sudando y deseaba quitarse la sudadera que llevaba. De mala gana se apartó de los labios de Armin, pero sólo el tiempo suficiente para eliminar su prenda. Armin se sonrojó al verla sin su sudadera. Ella definitivamente no llevaba sostén y podía ver sus pezones asomados a través de su musculosa. Ella deslizó su mano en los cabellos rubios de él y el apretó sus labios contra el cuello de ella.

–Más fuerte– le exigió, ella quería más. Armin obligado por ella, succionó su piel más fuerte. A este paso él le dejaba marcas donde sus dientes pasaban en ella y su lengua lamía su piel húmeda. Ella inclinó su cuello hacia un lado, dándole acceso total, gimiendo en voz baja mientras besaba su piel sensible. Ella tomó una de las manos de él y la colocó sobre su estómago, conduciendo lentamente hacia arriba, hacia sus pechos descubiertos. Armin se echó hacia atrás y se ruborizó.

–A-Annie Y-y-yo... tu es... ¿estás segura? – le preguntó. Ella puso sus ojos en él.

–Estoy deslizando tu mano por mi musculosa, Estoy segura. – le susurró. Deslizó su mano por debajo de sus pechos apretándolos suavemente. El rodó su pulgar sobre su pezón, acariciándolo. Deslizando hacia arriba su musculosa, él bajó sus labios al otro pecho y succionó su pezón. –A-Armin– gimió en voz baja. Su zona inferior estaba en llamas. Succionando y tocando estaba haciendo que sus caderas chocaran deseosamente contra él, prácticamente de forma involuntaria en aquel punto. Ella gimió su nombre otra vez. La lengua de Armin se arremolinaba alrededor de su pezón y ella le agarraba sus cabellos fuertemente. Estaba contento porque lo hacía bien, al menos, las reacciones por parte de ella sólo le suponían que le gustaba lo que él estaba haciendo.

–Más– ella le exigía, Armin tiraba su pezón suavemente con sus dedos y dientes.

La sensación en el fondo de su estómago era endemoniadamente adictiva, no podía detenerse, no estaba segura de por qué había evitado a toda costa. Se mecía contra él cada vez más. Armin se apartó de sus pechos, poniendo sus manos en las caderas de ella. Su respiración se detuvo y su rostro se frunció por un momento.

–A-Annie... estás rozando contra...– Ella detuvo su movimiento y puso sus manos sobre el pecho de él, mirándolo fijamente a sus ojos.

– ¿Q-quieres que me detenga? – preguntó ella. Armin negó con la cabeza lentamente. Por supuesto que no quería que se detuviera, ella gemía su nombre y pidiendo más de _EL_. De todas las chicas que alguna vez había pensado que eran hermosas, nunca pensó que Annie lo sería en realidad...

–N-no– respondió.

–Bien. – Llevó sus labios sobre los de ella e introdujo su lengua en su boca esta vez. Ella aceptó con entusiasmo y se arremolinó su lengua alrededor de él. Ella aceptó con entusiasmo y arremolinaba su lengua alrededor de la de él. Armin deslizaba su mano sobre la parte superior de sus bragas. Agarrando la mano del rubio, ella hizo que metiera su mano lo más profundamente en sus bragas. Sintiendo lo húmeda que estaba, Armin la besó más fuerte. Deslizó su mano contra su clítoris, ella se alejó de su beso, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás para gemir en voz alta. –Armin... haz eso… otra vez– le suplicó y colocó las manos sobre sus hombros, para equilibrarse a sí misma. Armin pasó su dedo índice por encima de su pezón sensible, deslizando su mano más adentro, él empujó un dedo dentro de ella. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la humedad de adentro tocó su dedo. Esto era lo que ella ansiaba tanto... No... Ella quería algo más, pero por ahora, esto la estaba conduciendo a la locura. Ella lo besó en los labios y movió sus caderas hacia arriba y abajo sobre su dedo, para hacerle saber lo mucho que le gustaba. Agregó otro dedo y ella dijo su nombre entre dientes, un tercer dedo provocó un gemido contra su cuello. Movió sus caderas más rápido, sintiendo un nudo en el estómago. Algo estaba sintiendo... –Espera... espera– jadeó. –Espera– repitió. Armin se detuvo y sacó sus dedos lentamente, Annie gimió, perdiendo la sensación de sus dedos llenándola, pero ella sabía que él tenía algo más para ella. Se desplazó a sí misma hacía atrás y lentamente le bajó los pantalones liberando su miembro. A medida que el aire frío lo golpeó sintió su miembro palpitar. Ella lo tocó suavemente, moviendo su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Armin cerró los ojos y dejó escapar un suave gemido. Ella se puso roja mirándolo sentir el placer, era obvio que lo estaba disfrutando de esto tanto como ella. Ella se quitaba de sus propias bragas, dejando su trasero desnudo. Se estremeció un poco y se posiciono sobre él, colocando la punta en su entrada. Armin respiró profundamente y apretó el lado de las caderas de ella.

–Annie... espera... – respiró. – ¿Estás segura de que es esto lo que quieres? – se preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza, de hecho, nunca había tenido tanto deseo ni pasión en toda su vida entera.

–Te quiero dentro de mí, Armin– dijo. Armin prácticamente terminó oírla decir eso. Él asintió con la cabeza y ella empezó a bajar por sí misma. Le dolía al principio, era mucha presión donde estaba el placer. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia delante, gruñendo tanto dolor como placer. Armin agarro su mano sobre su pecho y presionó su agarre de sus caderas. La besó suavemente.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Ella asintió con la cabeza, finalmente consiguió que su miembro esté completamente en su interior. Ella gimió con fuerza, sin importarle si alguien la escuchó. Esto es lo que su interior había estado pidiendo. Ella meció sus caderas. –E-espera –Armin balbuceó. –Yo nunca he hecho esto antes y pensé que...ngh… – gimió apretándole la mano, tratando de contenerse.

– ¿Estás bien? –Preguntó.

El asintió. –So-solo muévete lento – susurró. No quería avergonzarse sí mismo y terminar en ese mismo momento. Annie asintió y lentamente levantó sus caderas y bajaba de nuevo. Ella no podía creer lo bien que se sentía, no se había percatado que nada en esta vida se sentía tan bien. Ella se inclinó y besó a Armin, moviéndose de nuevo a sí misma bajando por su miembro lentamente. Ella quería ir más rápido, quería enloquecerse encima de él y presionar todos sus puntos sensibles. Ella se movió un poco más rápido y hundiendo su rostro en su cuello, besándolo bruscamente. Armin comenzó a conocer sus movimientos, empujando sus caderas hacia arriba, cuando ella se movía hacia abajo sobre él.

–A-Annie – gimió su nombre en sus oídos. Sus pechos dentro de su musculosa se movieron contra su pecho, él le agarró su firme trasero mientras ella continuaba montándolo. Armin se inclinó hacia delante, empujó la cara de Annie fuera de su cuello y la miró fijamente a los ojos. –Annie... eres... hermosa –susurró, mirándola a los ojos. Annie dejó de moverse, dejando a Armin solo, empujando en ella, metía su miembro en lo más profundo, ella lo miró fijamente.

– ¿D-de verdad crees eso? – preguntó ella, su respiración era pesada. Nunca nadie le había dicho nada de eso antes... si el supiera la verdad... ¿podría aún decirle eso? De repente Annie se sintió culpable y él dejó de moverse también. Podía sentirse pulsante a si misma alrededor del miembro palpitante de Armin. Ella respiró hondo ante la situación.

–Por supuesto– susurró. Su cara se puso más roja de lo que la tenía antes.

–G-Gracias– dijo, y empezó a mover sus caderas de nuevo, se sentía más caliente que antes y se estaba moviendo más rápido también. Su interior gozaba y gozaba hasta que sintió que se sentía explotar a su alrededor de él.

–A-ah... ¡Armin! – dijo contra su cuello, sus embestidas fueron más rápidas y el gimió el nombre de ella, hasta vaciarse dentro. La rubia cayó rendida contra él, con las piernas temblando y su interior palpitante. –G-gracias– dijo de nuevo.

–N-No, gracias a ti– dijo tristemente. –No puedo creer que nosotros... ehmm...– Se sonrojó y soltó una pequeña risa mirándola a los ojos. El rostro de Annie se ruborizó y se deslizó a sí misma fuera de él, Armin agarró sus pantalones con torpeza para ajustárselos bien. Ella se puso de pie, pero sus piernas la traicionaron. Armin se abalanzo hacia adelante, y la agarró de sus caderas para atraparla.

– ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó. Ella no respondió, luego tomó su sudadera con capucha deslizándola sobre su cabeza y sus bragas colocándolas de nuevo entre sus piernas. Armin dejó sus brazos envueltos alrededor de ella, había una parte de él que no quería dejarla ir. Y Annie comenzó a hacer algo que no había hecho en años. Ella comenzó a llorar. Armin no estaba seguro de lo que había hecho y comenzó a entrar en pánico. – ¡Yo-Yo…l-lo siento!– dijo, moviéndose a su alrededor, tirando de ella para abrazarla. Se limpió los ojos, se sentía extraña al tener una emoción tan fuerte.

–No– ella negó con la cabeza. –Lo siento. Perdí el control de mi misma– respondió –Me prometí que no lo haría y lo hice... y luego me dijiste... que yo era hermosa...

– ¡Lo eres! –Sonrió– Todos saben que eres una de las chicas más bellas de nuestra clase. Además eres una de las más fuertes. – Rió –Me siento muy afortunado en este momento–admitió, frotando su pulgar en el cuello de ella. –Eres hermosa– repitió. Se inclinó y la besó suavemente.

–Gracias– susurró, apoyando su frente contra la de él, sus manos acariciando suavemente su cuello. Ella casi le dijo que era hermoso también, pero pensaba que para un hombre, quizás eso no era realmente un cumplido. Se limpió una lágrima de sus mejillas.

–Annie... por favor no seas tan dura contigo misma... eres un ser humano. –_Si sólo él lo supiera_. Ella se movió hacia abajo, presionando su cabeza contra su pecho, escuchando los latidos su corazón y lo abrazó. Por un momento, se_ sintió_ humana. Si sólo él lo supiera. Se preguntaba si sentiría asco cuando se enterara de la verdad.

Alrededor de un mes, ella tendría la oportunidad de matarlo, pero no lo mataría. Ella lo miraba a los ojos y recordaría el momento en que los contemplaba, cuando estaban conectados. Ella recordaría ese momento, en el que le dijo que era hermosa y el breve momento en que ella le creyó. No sería capaz de matarlo.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading!**


End file.
